Quest for the Crystal Potato
Quest for the Crystal Potato was a 20 episode long series of so-called "cringeworthy" videos which began on June 12, 2013. It originally ended on December 31, 2015 with episode 20, but has since been brought back for an additional 10 episodes and a movie. As the first real fictional show on PFF, it was the channel's first foray into the world of scripts and acting. In its first run, QftCP helped creator Boston Edler learn editing and writing skills that proved useful in later years, though even he admits that it was "a terrible, terrible show". Like much of the channel's content at the time, 19 episodes of Quest for the Crystal Potato (the exception being episode 16, "Saving Mr. Tree") were made private in August 2016. An unuploaded 21st episode was made and was intended to be released in August 2016, but was canceled after Boston's decision to end the series and revamp the channel. The series was then brought back in improved form in April 2017 for a season 3, which is currently airing, in addition to a season 4 in the form of a full length movie, which is set to top off the series in 2018. Episodes Season 1 (2013) Episode 1: The Bad Guy - June 12, 2013 Episode 2: Above-Ground Cave - June 19, 2013 Episode 3: Rubbishman - July 25, 2013 Episode 4: The Intruder- October 1, 2013 Episode 5: The Emerald Pumpkin- October 31, 2013 Episode 6: Villainfluenza- November 11, 2013 Episode 7: Past Blast- December 14, 2013 Episode 8: The Tournament- December 20, 2013 Episode 9: The Moon Part 1- December 26, 2013 Episode 10: The Moon Part 2- December 27, 2013 Season "1 1/2" (2014) Episode 11: The Roommate- May 25, 2014 Episode 12: The Origin of NinjaZombie- June 22, 2014 Season 2 (2015) Episode 13: The Mystical Rock of Pancakes- February 13, 2015 Episode 14: Atlantis- July 5, 2015 Episode 15: Captain Mysterioso- July 17, 2015 Episode 16: Saving Mr. Tree- August 26, 2015 Episode 17: The Death of Dr. CrazyPerson- August 31, 2015 Episode 18: The Moubpire- December 13, 2015 Episode 19: The Mind Part 1- December 31, 2015 Episode 20: The Mind Part 2- December 31, 2015 Season 3 (2017-2018) Episode 21: The Diamond Thief- April 7, 2017 Episode 22: Ardonian Technologies- June 24, 2017 Episode 23: Bostron AI- July 28, 2017 Episode 24: Murder Mystery- August 29, 2017 Episode 25: Story of a Future Guy- October 18, 2017 Episode 26: The Place of No Name- December 2017 Characters Boston (1-26) Dr. CrazyPerson (1-2, 4, 6-11, 13, 17, 25-26) Rob CrazyPerson (2, 4, 6, 7) Rubbishman (3, 5, 8-10, 12) Hattie (3, 5, 8-10, 12) NinjaZombie (3, 5, 9-10, 12) VacuumGuy (6, 9-10) Princess Lemon (6, 9-10) Charlie/Jackson (7, 9-10) Xavier McDouglassmithingsonton (9-10, 15) Santa Claus (10, 17) Crusius (13-14, 16-18, 20, 24-26) Mr. Tree (13, 16) Captain Mysterioso (15, 18-20) Moubperor (18-20, 22, 24) The Bostalo (20) Willium McSquillium (21-24) Jake Shaw (22-24) Nate Shaw (22-24) Bostron AI (22-23) Alanbrooke G. Hayes (25) The Voice (25) P. Sherman (25)